Various spinal disorders are corrected by surgical implants, systems and methods to correct and stabilize spinal curvatures or to facilitate fusion. Numerous implants, systems and methods for treating spinal disorders have been disclosed.
One method involves mounting a pair of spinal rods to the posterior spine on either or both sides of the spinous processes of the vertebral column. Each rod is attached to various vertebrae along the length of the spine by pedicle screws. The body portion of the pedicle screw includes a rod receiving channel and receives a locking cap to secure the spinal rod to the pedicle screw.
To facilitate insertion of the spinal rod into the rod-receiving channels, polyaxial pedicle screws have been developed. It is desirable to develop a pedicle screw that is simple for a surgeon to use and is able to securely mount the rod to the selected vertebra.